Chin Up
by Rin-neechan
Summary: Somebody finally gives Naruto some credit for trying.


With Neji fresh out of the hospital, Tenten thought she would get her training partner back, but he seemed more interested in training sessions with his uncle. Tenten knew it wasn't a favorites thing, it was just a more effective way to train for technique, where training with her was more practical for missions. Right now, he wanted to improve on technique and she knew that once he got it down, which wouldn't be long, he would come to her for the appliance training. It was just a matter of time, and not much time at that. So all Tenten really needed was a bit more patience.

It was terrible. What she heard from Lee about the nature of Neji's mission. Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Konoha and was following a group of Sound Ninja to their village to join Orochimaru in some crazy power trip. Tenten knew his loyalties were skewed, but she didn't think he'd go this far. Granted, he had no family to influence him away from such terrible things, but she figured that the nature of Konoha would steer him away. She knew his team was trying. Heck, it seemed like that's all his teammates did. Naruto was clumsy and had a big mouth, but he never had any family influence and he wasn't a messed up kid in the least bit. Not like the Konoha influence was great to him from the start either. But there's nothing wrong with him. He's a good person at heart. He truly means well for the village, always talking about becoming Hokage and promising to make the Hyuuga clan better for the branch families. And he's doing that all because he wants to.

Sasuke had family for most of his life. So his family steered him well when they were around, but when they were murdered, it seemed that Sasuke's morality went with them. Tenten found that disgusting. To think she once thought he was somewhat attractive. He just had an attractive attitude, but then again, so does Neji. Tenten didn't really care about Sasuke, and labeled him as a traitor. After all, if he hadn't run away, nothing would've happened to Neji or Lee out there. God forbid they died, Tenten would never forgive him, and would want him dead by any means.

Good thing she was always taught by Gai-sensei to look on the bright side. Neji is alive. Lee is alive. Everybody who left on that mission is alive. That's the most important thing. That's what Konoha is all about. The lives of those you love the most.

"Maybe Uchiha Sasuke belongs with the Sound Ninja." Tenten thought. From what she heard, Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. It didn't even matter why, but he did. His best friend. Practically his brother. A member of his team. A member of his family. He doesn't deserve their love. He doesn't deserve love from anybody. He should just be alone his whole life. It would suit him. Neji and Lee train, they beat the snot out of each other, but they would never attack each other to kill. They love each other. They may never say it, but they both know it. That was that.

Tenten's thoughts were causing her to drift from her training. Today just wasn't her day. She went around and started pulling the kunai, shuriken, senbon and other weapons out from her wooden bullseyes and packed them all away into the bag she brought them in. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head if she's going to train properly. She needed to be ready when Neji was.

On her way out of the forest area of the training grounds, she saw Naruto standing there. He had a big backpack on, and didn't look happy. He wasn't planning to go after Sasuke again was he? He can't be that naive. She didn't think even he would do that. Besides, he looked like he was waiting. She was about to approach him, when Sakura showed up and stood in front of him. She kept herself hidden so that they wouldn't see her, and listened closely.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Are you going after Sasuke-kun?"

"No. I'm going to train with Ero-sennin."

"But, what about Sasuke-kun?"

"The only way to bring him back now is by force, so I have to get stronger than him. I think Ero-sennin can help me do that."

"You know Naruto, if it's too hard for you, you don't have to keep your promise."

"Sakura-chan! I never said it was too hard! It's the promise of a lifetime! I'm going to bring him back, but I can't do that right now!"

"I was selfish to ask that of you, Naruto. Please, just forget it, so I won't hurt anymore."

Sakura was already streaming with tears at this point. Tenten was surprised. She knew Sakura wasn't much of a fighter, but she figured as a Kunoichi, she'd be stronger than this. This kind of thing happens to every ninja more times than one. This kind of behavior will only inhibit her ability to deal with later missions. She said that she was selfish to ask Naruto to bring Sasuke back, but she wasn't being any less selfish right now. If one knows one is an alcoholic, they stop drinking. If one knows one is selfish, they think of others first. Instead of thinking about how her words are effecting Naruto, she's only thinking of herself and making him feel sorry for her.

"Sakura-chan, I asked you to come here so I could say goodbye. I'll be gone for a few years, but when I come back..."

"Goodbye Naruto. It's easier this way." Sakura said as she turned from Naruto and walked away. Naruto looked as if he was about to call out to her, by opening his mouth and taking a step forward, but Tenten stopped him. She tossed her kunai in front of him, piercing the log he was standing by. She emerged and waved him down. Naruto didn't move from his spot as Tenten approached him.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, I couldn't help but hear. I was leaving the range when she showed up." Tenten apologized calmly.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said as he grabbed the kunai Tenten had thrown, pulled it from the log, and stabbed it again. Tenten reached across him and took her kunai back before he could do it again.

"How's Neji and Gejimayu doing?"

"Lee is doing just fine. He didn't have any serious injuries at all. Neji is out of the hospital now, better than ever."

"You know, Neji said something to me, on our mission." Naruto said. Tenten waited for him to continue.

"He said, 'You have better eyes than I do. Sasuke is in darkness right now.' He really thought that I could bring Sasuke back too."

"Naruto, ever since you fought Neji, he's different. He's the same, but different. He never used to respect Lee or anybody like you, but now he sees something worthwhile in every person. He believes in people now. He believes in change and is training himself to understand how you were able to see so much that he couldn't. He wants to understand how he could be a genius of Byakugan and so blind at the same time. Neji believes that if you could do all this for him, then you can help Sasuke find a way out of the darkness and so do I. All of Team Gai believes in you, so keep to your way of the ninja and we'll be waiting for you to return."

Tenten always found it amazing how some people could say so much in just a few sentences and she could definetly tell now that Naruto was thinking that about her.

"You haven't failed anybody Naruto, because you got back up and you're ready to try again. Just like always and Neji knows that now. The only person that has failed anybody..."

Tenten didn't know whether it was a good idea to finish her sentence, but she knew at this point it didn't matter. Whether she said it or not, Naruto knew. If it didn't matter, then why not?

"Is Sasuke."

She hung her head after saying that. She wasn't sure if she had insulted Naruto or if he agreed. Maybe it did matter.

"Hey, Nee-chan? When I get back, I want you to teach me your targetting secrets, ok?" Naruto said, back in his cheerful spirits.

"You know where to find me."

"Bye!" "Naruto said as he shifted the weight of his backpack and started off back to the village, waving to Tenten.

"Have a safe trip!" Tenten smiled and waved back. Once Naruto was out of sight, she made her way back into the village herself. She thought about finding Sakura to literally smack sense in to her, but she wanted to be sparred being given some lame excuses as to why Sasuke did what he did. She decided to go find Lee and Gai-sensei and train with them. She sped up and ran there, to get a better workout from it.

Once she arrived she took a seat on the root of a tree to rest for a moment. As she watched Gai-sensei collapse on the ground from exaustion and Lee continue she had to smile as she wondered when Neji would be back.

------------------------

For my twin sister. Love you Julia.


End file.
